Lagrimas de rosas
by meicosr
Summary: Un final para DC en el que Ran no se enfada por la mentira de Conan (irreal). Al principio es bastante dramático pero después... Mejor lo leeis, no se me da bien hacer resumenes


Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores. Aquí va un resumen del ONE-shot: Conan, muy triste vuelve a casa de Ran y la ve llorando otra vez. Este fic está narrado desde Shinichi's POV (punto de vista de Shinichi). Espero que os guste. Konnichiwa, tomodachi!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_LÁGRIMAS DE ROSAS_**

Simbología

**_…_**_ Lo que piensa un personaje_

**_- - - - -_**_ Cambio de escena_

_En un sitio _

_Cada día lo mismo. Siempre al llegar a casa me encuentro lo mismo. ¿Por qué¿Por qué ella llora constantemente por mi y yo que estoy a su lado, no puedo hacer nada? Será porque soy un niño. ¿Por qué¿Quién me mandó ser tan curioso y vigilar a aquellos tipos? Si no lo hubiese sido, no estría pasando esto. Si a ella le pasa algo, jamás me lo perdonaré. Me gustaría que ella me olvidase para siempre, que no me quisiera más. Así se acabaría todo. Subo siempre con la cabeza cabizbaja para evitar encontrarme con la misma escena que se repite en mi mente: ella llorando en su habitación alternando la mirada entre la ventana y la foto que nos hicimos en el Tropical Land. Me acerco a ella y corroboro que está llorando. Cada lágrima de rosa que se desprende de sus ojos es como una puñalada en mi corazón. Suerte que falta poco para que se acabe..._

_- Ran-neechan¿que te pasa¿Es por Shinichi-niichan?_

_- Sí, Conan-kun. Le hecho muchísimo de menos. ¿Por qué se ha ido?_

_- Si estás preocupada por él, no te preocupes. Tengo dos noticias¿cuál te cuento primero, la buena o la mala?_

_- La mala._

_- Bueno, pues que han venido mis padres a buscarme porque ya se pueden hacer cargo de mí. _

_- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?_

_- Y la buena es que ayer, mientras estabas en entrenamiento de karate, llamó Shinichi-niichan y me dijo que el caso ya se ha solucionado y que volverá la semana que viene. Me voy a recoger mis cosas. Adiós. Te escribiré siempre que me acuerde. - suspiro y dejo ir una de mis mejores sonrisas para que ella la guarde en el fondo se su ser - adiós. - cogí mi maleta y me fui._

_- A... Adiós. _

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_En casa de Ran _

_- Hola, Shinichi. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Pues como en los viejo tiempos. Yo te vengo a buscar y nos vamos hablando los dos juntos al colegio. ¿Pasa algo?_

_- No. Es que la marcha tan repentina de Conan-kun me ha trastornado un poco. ¿Tú le conocías?_

_- Sí. Era... er... Es un muchacho muy simpático. Aunque escondía un secreto..._

_- Ya se cual es: que tú eras Conan¿verdad?_

_- ¿Eh¿Cómo lo has...?_

_- Me lo dijo Haibara. _

_- Aaaaaah. - dije decepcionado - Entonces¿no estás enfadada?_

_- ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?_

_- Pues no sé. Porque te lo he ocultado durante mucho tiempo..._

_- No me importa, no estoy enfadada. Cuando me lo dijo, me enfadé un poco, pero ahora no. _

_- Bueno, aprovechando que no estás enfadada, te diré algo. Em... Ran, suki da yo,iie, ai shiteru. - cerré los ojos esperándome una bofetada o algo por el estilo pero en vez de eso, recibí... - ¿Un beso¿Por qué? _

_- Porque yo también te quiero, baka. ¿Contento? - y me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que me cautivó_

_- Muchísimo. - y le di otro._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Des de entonces mi vida, dio un giro de 360º. La vida me sonríe, soy muy feliz. Tengo una esposa maravillosa , y un hijo llamado Conan que es clavado a mi cuando tenía su edad. A parte de eso es guapísimo, como yo. Jejeje. Hace mucho que no sufro, y Ran, tampoco. No sé por que ahora, así, de repente, la suerte está de mi lado. Ahora seré gafe - me río. No. Oigo una voz detrás mío, que se me va acercando, me abraza por el cuello, y me dice:_

_- ¿En qué estás pensando? Tenías una cara tan mona, así riéndote..._

_- Nada. ¿para qué has venido?_

_- Para decirte que tu queridísimo hijo Conan acaba de decir sus primeras palabras._

_- ¿De verdad¿Y cuales han sido?_

_- Para mi desgracia ha sido primero "papá" y después "detective". Espero que no se vuelva a repetir la historia..._

_- Yo me encargaré de que no sea así - nos miramos y nos echamos a reír. Nuestro hijo viene a gatas hasta esta habitación, y lo vuelve a decir._

_- Papá, detective - que cara más mona tenía, se nos cayó la baba a los dos. Y allí, en el suelo, nos sentamos junto a Conan, y empezamos a hacerle cosquillas. Rió, y rió hasta que empezó a llorar porque tenía hambre. Que mono era. Era clavado a mí. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Y ahora es todo un hombre... Echo y derecho, con novia y justamente la ha llevado al Tropical Land. Se lo he dicho yo. Espero que no vuelva echo un crío. _

_- Pensando¿eh?_

_- Estaba pensando en cuando nosotros fuimos al Tropical Land y todo aquello pasó. No lo podré olvidar nunca._

_- Yo tampoco, Shinichi. Yo tampoco - y depositó su cabeza en mi hombro. Nos dormimos uno al lado del otro. Pero el ruido de la puerta nos despertó. _

_- Papá, mamá. Unos tíos malos me han dado un veneno que me ha encogido¿qué hago?_

_- No, otra vez no! Soy gafe, decidido, soy gafe._

_- Shinichi¿qué tonterías dices? Por cierto¿no tenías la cura en casa del profesor Agasa?_

_- Anda, es verdad. Ahora vengo. Hijo, ya te lo contamos. ¿Por qué te has metido en aquel callejón?_

_- Por que no me creía eso de que te habías encogido. Pero ahora sí._

_- ¿Hace falta que te pase para que te lo creas?_

_- Pues sí, mamá. No me lo creía. _

_- Aquí está la cura, tómatela y te acuestas. _

_- Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale. Adiós, hasta mañana._

_Mi vida es un completo ajetreo. Ahora yo, ahora mi hijo. ¿Por qué soy gafe¿Dime, señor, por qué? Bueno, mañana continuaremos pensando los motivos. Ahora a dormir. Apagué la luz y caí en un profundo sueño._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bueno¿qué os ha parecido? Romántico, aburrido, cursi, feliz, divertido... Todo esto y más comentarios a mi cuenta Hotmail: A parte de eso, me podéis comentar vuestra opinión y criticas sobre como mejorar. Este fic se lo dedico a mis amigas del colegio (sobre todo a ranm92, jejejej xD) e instituto, que sé que les gusta DC, pero lo intentan ocultar. Pobrecillos, no saben lo que se pierden. Que se le va a hacer... Dewwwww

Meico 6/04/05


End file.
